<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Wasn't Supposed To Go This Way by dan_works</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092625">It Wasn't Supposed To Go This Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan_works/pseuds/dan_works'>dan_works</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Handcuffs, M/M, Restraints, basically a choose your own Lupin ship, it just didn't seem in character for her to stay... given the initial setup, probably the most stereotypical setup for these five, unfortunately Fujiko gets stiffed in this a bit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan_works/pseuds/dan_works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is basically pwp that I wrote haphazardly over the course of several weeks with very little thought put into it. there's minor mentions of Lupin having stolen something, and Fujiko taking it back from him, but this is really just something I rattled off as an excuse for Lupin to be handcuffed to a bed. the chapters that follow each focus on a different person finding him like that, and... the way that it goes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko, Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Arsène Lupin III, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fujiko</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the first chapter is just the setup... the subsequent chapters are where all the spicy stuff happens.</p><p>also I would like to formally apologize to fans of Lupin and Fujiko... she causes the setup, therefore, she doesn't get to play a role in everything that follows.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>finally, finally... a night with Fujiko. it was still only barely evening, but Lupin found himself walking on air as his lady love led him to one of the beds in the small suite where he and his crew had been camping out. the latest strange circumstances that Lupin had found himself embroiled in had just reached a fairly satisfying conclusion, all things considered, and Fujiko was actually sticking around this time! only for an evening of course, but that was nothing new. Lupin figured he'd just have to make the most of it.</p><p>as they fell into bed together, Lupin knew they weren't exactly being quiet, but for the moment their noises were tame... just giggling and banter. besides, nobody else was even there to mind. Jigen was already out casing their next job... it'd be a significant time-sink if he was doing it right, which he always did. and Goemon was who knows where. they'd be back later. all that left was him and Fujiko, and for once, circumstances weren't actively pitting them against each other. it had crossed his mind that she might only be here to rob him, but at this point, Lupin was just going to hope that she wouldn't want to tonight. life was more exciting if he was willing to throw caution to the wind every once in a while... he'd take some chances for the sake of a beautiful woman. much to the chagrin of everyone, except Fujiko of course.</p><p>to be fair to himself though, it was hard to be concerned with what she could take from him, when he was so focused on what she was giving... which, at the moment, was a hickey just below his jaw. it made him shiver with glee as his hands roamed over her stunning body. lying on his back like this, he half expected her to trail her kisses lower, and perhaps use her mouth for some other fun things. instead she laced their fingers together, guiding both of his hands to the bed on either side of his head as she pressed her body against his.</p><p>he was so ridiculously aroused by her, and he wanted to reciprocate the pleasurable experience... but she had him pinned in an awkward way, and there wasn't much he could do. he kind of liked it though... it was nice when Fujiko took control. it suited her.</p><p>she braced her hands against the bed, pushing herself up enough to look down at Lupin with a sweet smile. Lupin found himself dumbstruck at the adorable way that her hair fell to frame her face... and then he heard a click, and felt harsh metal encircling his wrists.</p><p>"Fujiko? what's...?"</p><p>Lupin craned his neck up to see what he now understood to be handcuffs firmly attaching him to the bed frame. he tugged on them experimentally, and noted that these weren't the sexy kind... there wasn't any kind of padding between the bare metal and his skin. still hopeful, he turned back to Fujiko.</p><p>"going for some kinky shit I see... not gonna lie, I'm into it," he said with a grin.</p><p>Fujiko laughed a little too genuinely at that, but still looked down at him with a heat that made him hopeful.</p><p>"oh, I do have a little game for us to play," she said. "if you tell me where you hid that brooch from the museum, I'll let you cum before I leave you here. you have to be good though, or the deal is off."</p><p>she was kneeling over him now, trailing her fingers idly across his stomach... letting them drift lower in a teasing way, but clearly in no hurry to do anything satisfying. not unless she got what she wanted. Lupin groaned, half due to the conditions of her demands, and half out of frustration over the state of his untouched cock. his body shifted up off the bed a little, trying to follow her touch, but Fujiko only seemed to find it amusing.</p><p>"come on now hun, this could be so easy..."</p><p>she leaned further over him, fiddling with the cuffs a bit. Lupin wasn't sure what she was doing, but she was close enough for him to bury his face against her chest, letting out a sound that almost embarrassed him it was so pathetic. she didn't pay him much mind... there was a strange noise from the area where his wrists were bound, which Lupin couldn’t identify. then she was pulling away, stepping off of the bed entirely, to stand naked before him. in spite of everything, he had no real complaints about the view... he could be content to simply enjoy that for a moment.</p><p>"now," she said pragmatically, "where oh where in this room would a brooch be hiding?"</p><p>"n-nowhere... Jigen took it with him. said he wanted to keep it on his person until we can sell it off."</p><p>of course, that wasn't true. the brooch was wrapped in a pair of Jigen's weeks old unlaundered boxers in the bottom of his duffel. if anyone was gonna steal it, they'd at least have to contend with that. and of course, Fujiko saw right through the lie.</p><p>"hmm..." she mused. "would a master thief leave his precious contraband in a place so pedestrian as his bedside table?"</p><p>she opened the drawer, pawing through it to find nothing of interest.</p><p>"or perhaps in one of his shoes, for safekeeping?"</p><p>she examined both his and Jigen's battered footwear, which yielded no results.</p><p>"Fujiko... I already told you! please..." Lupin said, sounding strained.</p><p>he was sticking to his guns on this particular lie, not just because he was horny, but because he really couldn't justify giving up the location of the brooch. Jigen and Goemon had worked hard on this job... it wasn't exactly his to screw up. but if Fujiko kept searching like this, she'd eventually find it. he really needed out of these handcuffs.</p><p>so, crafty as ever, Lupin slid a bobby pin out of his hair, which he kept there for this very purpose. he wasn’t sure he could get away with picking the lock... or at least not without Fujiko noticing, but at the moment she wasn’t watching him at all. she was too busy digging around under one of the other beds, giving him a glorious view of her ass. she probably assumed she'd rendered him too distracted to pull anything sneaky... and she was almost right.</p><p>Lupin hardly had to take his eyes off of her though, as he skillfully twisted his wrist around so the bobby pin could reach the lock. but when he couldn't even find anywhere to insert the pin, he knew he was really in trouble. what had she done to the cuffs?!</p><p>it was just then that Fujiko stopped looking under the bed and turned to grin at him, as though she'd been aware of his futile escape attempt the whole time.</p><p>"oh sweetie... you know that I know that you could pick that lock all too easily. so, I did a little something to the keyhole. you're going to need bolt cutters to get those off."</p><p>Lupin laid there, slack jawed, and shamefully almost more turned on than he already was. of course, that's when she started going through their luggage.</p><p>"w-wait, Fujiko..." Lupin pleaded, but it seemed like anything he could possibly say would only drive her to investigate further.</p><p>she even made the excellent decision to go through Jigen's things first, grimacing slightly at the state of his bag's contents, before adopting an air of detached professionalism and checking everything thoroughly. she eventually found the brooch, and discarded the offensive garment it was wrapped in like it was nothing.</p><p>"oh!" Lupin exclaimed in an unconvincing tone of surprise, "wow, it looks like Jigen must've left it here after all! silly me... I'm glad you checked around here before trying to go after him for it."</p><p>"hm, yeah, that's just really fortunate, isn't it?" Fujiko replied.</p><p>the look she gave Lupin was drenched in unmistakable bemused sarcasm, but he decided to push his luck anyway.</p><p>"so... darling... wouldn't it be lovely to continue what we were doing? you have me right where you want me... I couldn't pull any funny business if I tried!"</p><p>this could still qualify as a calculated move on Lupin's part. sure, he wanted to get off, but it was also practical! if he could stall her long enough, Jigen might come back! and if he did, there's no way she'd make it out of here with the brooch... at least not without a fight.</p><p>Fujiko sauntered over to the bed, trailing her fingers up the inside of one of his thighs.</p><p>"really, Lupin... did you forget my little ultimatum? I told you, you had to give me the brooch without a fuss. instead, you lied to me. and you know what that means."</p><p>she left the bedside and start getting dressed, to a chorus of protests from Lupin as he tried to convince her that he hadn't known the brooch was there. it was a shame really... she was very tempted to just pretend to believe the lie, and crawl back into bed with him. it was only on principle that she ignored his every complaint. she couldn't have him thinking she'd go back on her word like that. so, she made herself presentable, blew him a kiss, and walked out the door with a spring in her step.</p><p>Lupin slumped back against the pillows, dejected, and still so hard it was almost painful. which was a problem, because in this position, there was really nothing he could do about it. a lot of desperate squirming and twisting later, Lupin was no closer to getting any relief... just a lot more sore in the wrists. the cruelest thing about what Fujiko had just done, was the fact that Lupin legitimately found it hot when she had the upper hand like that. his body was on fire, he desperately wanted to be touched, and depending on when Jigen was gonna make his way back, it could be hours before he’d even be free to move.</p><p>luckily, it was only about 20 minutes before help arrived.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jigen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jigen's turn. I feel like this one is a little shorter because if anyone wasn't gonna hesitate, it'd be him.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jigen shoved the door open and immediately stopped in his tracks. he had intended to start filling Lupin in about the mansion they’d had their eye on for their next job, but at the sight of his own clothes tossed carelessly out of his bag, and Lupin strung up on the bed, he immediately forgot all about that.</p><p>“god damn it! was this Fujiko?!” he yelled, as he gave his clothes an obligatory toss, just to confirm that the brooch was gone.</p><p>“yeah,” Lupin responded shortly.</p><p>“how long ago??”</p><p>“god, like, an hour or something.”</p><p>this was, of course, an exaggeration... but with Fujiko, it made no difference. she was long gone by now. Jigen’s shoulders went slack, and all the energy seemed to drain right out of him.</p><p>“FUCK!”</p><p>“I concur...” Lupin chimed in, breathlessly.</p><p>it was at that point that Jigen seemed to notice Lupin’s state of uh... well, his relative discomfort, which he’d obviously been unable to deal with for a while now. he was a wreck at this point, wrists rubbed red, flushed from both exertion and arousal... his dick, still hard between his legs.</p><p>“man, she really did a number on you,” Jigen observed. “did she even fuck you once before she left?”</p><p>“no... I was deemed too uncooperative...”</p><p>“and what, you really couldn’t pop those off? that doesn’t seem like you...” Jigen said, gesturing to the cuffs.</p><p>“as if I haven’t tried! Jigen, she was prepared, would you look at these things?!”</p><p>Jigen sauntered over and examined the handcuffs, letting out a low, impressed whistle when he saw the ruined keyhole.</p><p>“yeah, she really wanted you stuck... gonna need some heavy duty clippers for this,” he mused.</p><p>“d-do you have...? hnn...”</p><p>Lupin trailed off in a small, pathetic noise, which really highlighted his desperation. Jigen couldn’t claim to be fully unaffected by the sight of him like this... it wasn’t exactly news that he and Lupin found each other attractive but, well... he should probably be more angry about this. how many fucking times was Lupin going to get duped by this woman? no doubt, he probably let Fujiko do this to him way too easily. the guy thought with his dick too much. but if Lupin was allowed, then screw it, Jigen figured, he might as well...</p><p>“yeah, I got clippers,” he stated flatly. ”they’re all the way in the car though. you want me to go get them, or uh... do you need help with that first?”</p><p>the offer was awkward. Jigen was still standing next to the bed, fully clothed, while Lupin lay naked before him... but if Lupin had any awareness of that awkwardness, it didn’t affect his eager response.</p><p>“yes, god yes, Jigen...!” he whined. he was already squirming, and Jigen hadn’t even touched him yet.</p><p>Jigen huffed out a small laugh.</p><p>“alright, alright... you fuckin bastard. we never get to keep the shit we work for, y’know that?” he said as he shrugged off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.</p><p>“m’sorry,” Lupin replied.</p><p>“yeah, I bet you are by now. wouldn’t’ve been if she screwed you while screwing you over, that’s for sure.”</p><p>“no, I...”</p><p>“just shut up.”</p><p>Jigen kicked his shoes off as he climbed onto the bed, running a rough hand up one of Lupin’s thighs when he reached up to hang his hat off the headboard. the immediate gasp he got from that one simple touch was... more than a little rewarding.</p><p>deciding not to prolong anything too much, Jigen undid his belt. like hell he was gonna get Lupin off and not have any fun for himself. he shoved his pants off, underwear going with it, but didn’t bother with his shirt... it wasn’t that important, and Lupin was already pushing himself up off of the bed, his body searching for contact. so impatient...</p><p>Jigen lined up their cocks and shifted his hips into a better position. he was still sitting back on his heels, with his hands gently gripping the backs of Lupin’s thighs. the contact wasn’t satisfying yet, but it still sent a tremor through Lupin. Jigen didn’t have the patience for lube, and prep, and all that jazz... not this time. he figured they’d just grind one out.</p><p>Jigen let his hands travel to Lupin’s hips, then up his sides, over his chest, feeling the rhythm of his rough breathing... palms smoothing over his skin and following the way his back arched as they slid back down to grope his ass. Lupin's body was taught with anticipation... he let out a frustrated whine, which Jigen took as his cue to finally grab their cocks together in one hand and begin stroking. that got a big reaction... Lupin’s whole lower half bucked upward, his legs falling open, moaning without a hint of shame... he was already leaking enough to make things slide, nice and easy.</p><p>Jigen leaned forward, at an angle that let him fuck into his hand with more momentum. but even though he was practically on top of Lupin, Jigen's face wasn’t quite near enough for him to steal a kiss. Lupin winced as he tugged on the handcuffs in an attempt to lean just a bit closer.</p><p>“mmmm, we’re gonna have to patch you up after this...” Jigen mumbled into Lupin’s shoulder. “hurt yourself more gettin robbed than robbing anyone this time.”</p><p>Lupin was too far gone to respond, beyond weakly using his legs and hips to try and get Jigen where he could reach him.</p><p>“alright, alright... you big baby.”</p><p>Jigen finally moved in so Lupin could kiss him... full, wet, open, and needy. Lupin’s thighs were spread wide, hips moving up to meet Jigen’s in shallow thrusts... Lupin was trembling with stimulation, breathing heavy, flushed all the way from his cheeks clear through his chest. Jigen broke away from his mouth to suck marks greedily into his neck... he’d seen the one that Fujiko had left, and felt a strange desire to one up her in that regard. Lupin’s voice hitched as Jigen worked at the sensitive skin near his throat. he tilted his head, giving himself over, only to gasp in surprise when he felt Jigen’s wet tongue, and the lightest hint of teeth, as he sucked gently on his earlobe.</p><p>all of those delicate little shivers of pleasure contrasted beautifully with the hand pumping steadily at his aching cock. he was already so close, panting and moaning in a way that sounded properly obscene. this was the way he had pictured disturbing the neighbors with Fujiko... leave it to Jigen to get the job done.</p><p>it was with that fleeting, bemused thought that Lupin shuddered, breathing harshly, and came all over Jigen’s hand and his own stomach. he knew he came faster than Jigen would, but Jigen didn’t seem to mind too much. Lupin was riled up to begin with... it was expected. Jigen just worked him through his orgasm, then continued to jack himself off, without missing a beat. he occupied his mouth with Lupin’s shoulder, muffling the occasional low moan, until finally he was adding to the mess between them. Jigen shifted to let his forehead rest against Lupin’s chest for a moment as he caught his breath.</p><p>“can you cut me loose now?” Lupin asked, just a touch too soon. “these are really starting to hurt.”</p><p>“would you hold your damn horses? it’s your own fault you’re stuck like this, how about you give a guy a minute?”</p><p>“aww, wanna cuddle?”</p><p>Jigen scowled at Lupin, who met his expression with a bright, teasing grin that made Jigen feel positively spiteful. god, he really should’ve been angrier about this all along.</p><p>“y’know what? fine, yeah, let’s take our sweet time. I’m gonna grab a smoke, you want one?” Jigen asked as he grabbed his jacket off the floor and fished a cigarette out of the pocket.</p><p>at that, Lupin’s face fell.</p><p>“wh- Jigen! wait, I was just kidding! please let me out?”</p><p>“yeah, yeah, let me get my pants on.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Goemon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Goemon's chapter. he was challenging, but I think I was able to write him in a way that made sense?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the door to the suite swung open, and a polite greeting died on Goemon’s lips as he stood there, like a deer in the headlights, observing the scene before him. Goemon was the stoic type, so he didn't look it much... but to someone who knew him, this qualified as him being severely taken aback.</p><p>“I see you’re busy. I will come back later,” Goemon said stiffly.</p><p>“no, wait! Goemon wait waitwaitwait stop! please help me? I can’t get these off!”</p><p>Lupin’s pleas only barely drew him back into the room.</p><p>“you can’t? why, are your hands broken?”</p><p>“no, my hands are... y'know, that’s not what most people would assume first thing.”</p><p>Goemon stared at him neutrally.</p><p>“okay, okay, fine. Fujiko was here. she totally got the best of me this time.”</p><p>Goemon maintained his expression.</p><p>“ oh shut up, as if it’s never happened to you,” Lupin huffed.</p><p>“this? never.”</p><p>“whatever, can you just use Zantetsuken to get me out of these already? I’ve been here for like half an hour, she just left me like this! it’s driving me insane!”</p><p>a bit of color rose to Goemon’s cheeks as he surveyed the state of the man before him. clearly, things had gone nowhere between Lupin and Fujiko on this particular occasion. or at least nowhere conclusive, judging by the fact that Lupin was still so... well... hm.</p><p>“this is most definitely unworthy of my blade.”</p><p>“fine, use something else then! anything...” Lupin whined.</p><p>he was beginning to sound less irritable and more just horny. which was, alarmingly, not entirely unpleasant. Goemon wasn’t one to succumb to his base urges very often, and as such, he hadn’t been to bed with anyone in... a while, by now. the shameless display before him was only serving to highlight that fact.</p><p>unfortunately, Goemon was the type to feel bound by the constraints of propriety, far more than his companions ever seemed to be. in most cases, it didn’t feel very dignified to zealously pursue sexual encounters, and if he didn’t have his dignity... well... Goemon surveyed Lupin’s predicament again. case in point.</p><p>he really didn’t want to use his sword for something like this, but barring that option, he had no clue if there was anything around that could break the cuffs without harming Lupin.</p><p>at a loss for what to do, he walked over to where Lupin was lying, bracing a knee on the bed so he could examine the harsh metal restraints.</p><p>“where did Fujiko even get these?” Goemon wondered aloud, tugging gently on the chain. he scooted into more of a kneeling position, and examined the keyhole... now he understood why Lupin hadn’t been able to pick the lock.</p><p>“I dunno... she probably nabbed em off an actual cop or something, just...! Goemon...”</p><p>Goemon’s eyes widened slightly as he looked down at Lupin. the way his name had sounded just then was more than a little suggestive. he couldn’t tell if Lupin’s tone was more annoyed or desperate... even the look on his face seemed conflicted on the matter, and the way he was moving pushed his erection to further prominence... was that intentional? Goemon could feel his face warming up, so he moved back a little, trying not to come off as nervous.</p><p>“I’m assuming Fujiko took the brooch?” Goemon asked, clearly trying to introduce a neutral topic.</p><p>“yeah, she got it alright... which puts us back at square one.”</p><p>Lupin sighed heavily and writhed again, and Goemon felt his body starting to betray him... responding in ways he wished it wouldn’t. his loose fitting clothing made it impossible to tell, but something in his face or posture must’ve given him away, because Lupin’s eyebrows raised with interest.</p><p>“oh?” Lupin said softly. then he grinned. “you’re into this, aren’t you?”</p><p>“no,” Goemon said with a scowl. his response was too quick, and entirely unconvincing.</p><p>“oh come on Goemon, if you’re not gonna cut the chains... I mean, it’s not like we’ve never-”</p><p>Goemon put a hand over Lupin’s entire face, only to hear a muffled laugh come from beneath his palm. Goemon was sure he must’ve turned bright red, and he didn’t need Lupin observing him, or making it worse with his words. but then he felt the light sensation of teeth, nibbling at the heel of his hand... it was a strangely tender gesture for the moment, probably born of opportunity more than sentiment, but he still ducked his head in embarrassment. his hand moved back, but only slightly. somehow he felt more exposed than Lupin, and Lupin was the one lying there naked.</p><p>“hey,” Lupin said, pushing his cheek into Goemon’s palm.</p><p>when he got no response from Goemon, not even so much as movement, Lupin awkwardly hooked a leg around to sort of nudge Goemon further onto the bed in front of him. he still wouldn’t meet Lupin’s eyes, but Goemon didn’t resist being moved. he wasn’t leaving either... good sign.</p><p>“we could fool around a little...” Lupin teased, gently. “since I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.”</p><p>“what, um. what about...?”</p><p>Goemon trailed off.</p><p>“hm?”</p><p>“Jigen.”</p><p>“pff, don’t worry about him, he’ll be gone for a while. not that it’d even matter if he did come back...”</p><p>the thought was intriguing to Lupin actually, but Goemon’s posture curled a little further inward, physically cringing at the idea of being caught in a compromising position like that. to be so admittedly tempted by a guy who got himself chained to a bed for trusting a woman who always fucking robbed him...</p><p>Lupin couldn’t see past Goemon’s hair, but he watched the tips of his ears turn pink. Goemon was cute like this... Lupin's smile naturally became soft with fondness.</p><p>“you know it’s okay to want things like this, right?” Lupin asked.</p><p>there was a pause in which Goemon offered no response.</p><p>“yeah, I don’t suppose you’d trust me much on that right now, huh?”</p><p>Lupin rattled his chains for emphasis, and Goemon let out a small puff of breath that might’ve been a laugh.</p><p>“but you know...” Lupin continued. “I do want you.”</p><p>that must’ve hit some sort of limit for Goemon, because he finally moved forward and kissed Lupin, catching him pleasantly of guard. they were both a little stiff at first... Goemon due to tense nerves, and Lupin because he got stuck at a bad angle, but Goemon moved a little closer, curling into Lupin, and partially draping him in the loose fabric of his hakama.</p><p>there was a moment where the two became completely absorbed in the feeling of their tongues sliding wetly against each other, and the gentle rhythm that Goemon had developed as he rocked his hips forward. there was too much fabric in the way to really feel anything, and Goemon still had his hands planted firmly on the bed, but Lupin could also feel the beginnings of subtle, desperate sounds forming behind his uneven breathing.</p><p>"mmnh... you're wearing too much," Lupin mumbled into Goemon's lips. Goemon didn't respond verbally, but began fumbling out of the various layers he was trapped in, letting progressively more fabric collect loosely around his waist. in all of this, he never became any less intent on kissing Lupin.</p><p>still... eventually, Goemon had to part their mouths in order to kick the rest of his clothes off. he kept close though, refusing to lose their physical contact completely, so Lupin only got a brief glimpse of Goemon's fully naked body.</p><p>"mm... you're pretty everywhere..." Lupin said with a lopsided smile.</p><p>his voice came out embarrassingly breathy, but he noted that his comment had its intended effect. Goemon was too close for Lupin to see his face, but Lupin could practically feel the embarrassment radiating off of him. Goemon had his mouth resting at the juncture between Lupin's neck and shoulder, and it was at this point that he elected to bite him. not hard... just enough to startle a yelp out of him.</p><p>"ah! alright, alright... I don't mind things a little rough, but that was a compliment!" Lupin laughed.</p><p>his banter ceased as the bite became gentle suction... in fact, all of Lupin's thoughts escaped him with a shiver when Goemon's teeth and tongue started teasing over his skin. fuck... he hadn't thought he was quite this sensitive. being deprived for a while must've done something to him.</p><p>having effectively kicked his clothes onto the floor, Goemon crowded into Lupin's space again. still kneeling, he backed him into a bit more of an upright sitting position, which actually lessened some of the tension on Lupin’s wrists where the cuffs had been digging in. Goemon shoved his thighs up under Lupin's to bring their bodies closer together, their cocks meeting between them... he clung to Lupin, running his fingertips through the short cropped hair at the back of his neck while his other hand held onto his hip for leverage. Lupin barely had the presence of mind to note how oddly intimate this felt, before Goemon rolled his hips and made the both of them gasp loudly.</p><p>the relief of finally being touched after all that waiting was unparalleled... Lupin arched his back, pushing his body forward to spur Goemon on, but the effort wasn't necessary. Goemon held Lupin in place, rutting against him in short thrusts... Lupin could already feel pleasure curling up his spine, flooding through the pit of his stomach, giving him goosebumps.</p><p>Goemon was panting barely audible curses against Lupin’s skin... Lupin was aware that Goemon could actually be pretty vocal during sex, and it always came off as slightly novel because of his usual quiet demeanor. he still had his face firmly hidden against Lupin, stifling his voice, and Lupin could feel every earnest sound as it reverberated through him.</p><p>“ffffffffuck, Goemon I... I want more, please, there’s lube. in the bedside table...” Lupin groaned.</p><p>Goemon leaned back to look at him, hazy but quizzical.</p><p>“what did you have in mind?”</p><p>“something, anything, I just want you...”</p><p>Lupin barely knew what he was saying anymore, and almost regretted it when Goemon had to pull away to grab the little bottle from the drawer. he returned quickly, and actually sat back enough for Lupin to take in the sight of him. Lupin felt strange describing him as beautiful, but it was true... seeing him in action with Zantetsuken was enough to realize that, but it was something else entirely to see him naked, framed by Lupin's own thighs. Lupin’s staring must’ve made his thoughts too obvious, because the look on Goemon’s face became slightly awkward.</p><p>additionally, Goemon was finding himself at a bit of a crossroads, sitting there with lube spread generously over his fingers, and not entirely sure how he wanted to use it. he leaned over, letting his clean hand rest on Lupin’s thigh as he contemplated his options.</p><p>Lupin let out a shaky, impatient noise, pushing his hips up a little, as though to prompt Goemon to keep going. the motion drew Goemon’s attention to his cock, which lay against his abdomen, flushed and heavy. almost on impulse, Goemon wrapped his slick fingers around it, pumping a couple times. Lupin immediately responded by bucking up into his hand, grabbing the headboard for stability.</p><p>Goemon was no longer conflicted about what he wanted to do. he switched which hand he was using to touch Lupin, and brought his fingers back to gently tease himself open. he was impatient, but remained careful... sliding several digits in and out until it was easy. the hand that had been stroking Lupin stilled as he became preoccupied... his breath was coming out a bit unevenly now, but his fingers weren’t reaching quite far enough to put pressure where he really wanted it.</p><p>“oh... holy shit, Goemon...” Lupin whined.</p><p>Goemon had no idea when his eyes had fallen shut, but when he opened them, he found Lupin looking like an enticing wreck. it was the combination of him being restrained, and hard, and blushing like that, with his expression bordering on reverent, because he probably just realized that Goemon intended to ride him.</p><p>the whole situation was almost too much... Goemon could feel a wave of self consciousness gnawing on the edges of his desire to keep going, but it seemed stupid in comparison to the way Lupin was watching him, like a man half starved. still, he could feel himself turning red again, and he brought the back of his free hand up to his face for a moment, as if he could hide his blush.</p><p>“quit looking at me like that...” Goemon said. his voice wavered with slight amusement, in spite of himself.</p><p>“like what?” Lupin chuckled. “like you’re really fucking hot? cuz that’s just facts, I can’t control that at all.”</p><p>Goemon could feel himself smiling behind his hand, despite his best efforts not to, and rubbed at his face in an attempt to reset his expression. he finally just gave up on everything he was doing and moved to straddle Lupin.</p><p>“heheh...” Lupin giggled dumbly, “cute.”</p><p>“shut up,” Goemon sighed, rolling his eyes.</p><p>he wasn’t really as exasperated as he sounded, but this was why he didn’t do this very often... sex was stressful. or maybe it was just sex with Lupin that was like that... he couldn’t tell.</p><p>it didn’t really matter though, because every thought went out the window when he guided Lupin’s dick into place and began to sink down, taking him easily. as Goemon lowered himself, sinking deeper and deeper, he could feel the stimulation in places that were just beyond his reach when he had been fingering himself. and the width... it was enough now. it felt good.</p><p>“oh fuck... ohhhh fuck, Goemon, okay hang on...” Lupin rambled.</p><p>Goemon stilled himself, which was maddening... he felt Lupin’s thighs trembling against his own steady ones for a moment. soon though, Lupin actually braced his legs against the bed and moved his hips experimentally, in a shallow thrust that made Goemon gasp.</p><p>“s’that okay?” Lupin asked.</p><p>“yes, yes keep going,” Goemon demanded breathlessly.</p><p>Lupin gripped the headboard tightly to anchor himself as he repeated the motion, which felt wonderful, and left Goemon a bit weak in the knees already. everything slid together easily... Goemon could feel him so acutely. the warmth of arousal was starting to build inside of him, even as Lupin’s movements were already losing a bit of their strength. Goemon put a hand on his chest, pinning him, and rocked downward... burying Lupin’s cock inside of himself and moving with purpose, fucking himself well... finding the places where he was most sensitive, and not letting up.</p><p>Lupin was practically immobilized, muscles taught... he could feel the chills of stimulation throughout his whole body. it wasn’t just the physical contact... it was the idea of being rendered helpless like this. he felt defenseless, and desired, and cared for, and used, all at once. Goemon’s hands smoothed over the shape of his chest and ribs, feeling his heaving breaths. he was getting close... so close...</p><p>“Goemon... Goemon... I wanna touch you...” Lupin moaned, heatedly.</p><p>Goemon’s hands disappeared from his body for only a moment, and with the sharp sound of metal on metal, the chain that had held him to the bed went slack. his sword...? Lupin didn’t really spare a moment to question it. his hands were all over Goemon’s thighs, and then his cock. Lupin tried to time his strokes with the rhythm of how Goemon was moving... Goemon’s brow furrowed at the intensity, his voice pitched up a little as he gasped.</p><p>suddenly, Goemon curled his body forward, and came hard. Lupin wasn’t sure if it was the effect of watching Goemon ride out his orgasm, or the feeling of Goemon trembling around his cock that did it, but his own release hit like a truck. he felt it wrack his entire body, shivering with pleasure as Goemon leaned down to lay hot, open mouthed kisses over his neck and chest.</p><p>Lupin was barely aware of Goemon separating their bodies and adjusting himself, but as soon as he regained any sense at all, he was reaching up to guide Goemon’s face into an insistent kiss. it was still heated, but with waning intensity. Lupin was so relaxed... he practically melted into Goemon’s embrace, enjoying the simple freedom of not being chained to the bed anymore.</p><p>when Lupin finally pulled away enough to speak again, it was with a smug smile.</p><p>“so... I guess I was ‘worthy of your blade’ after all,” he said lazily.</p><p>Goemon squinted at him for a moment, annoyed.</p><p>“I’m flattered, really,” Lupin teased.</p><p>“I want a shower.”</p><p>“can I join you?”</p><p>Goemon simply extracted himself from their tangle of limbs, grimacing a bit at the state he was in. he didn't miss Lupin staring with rapt attention, but moved quickly toward the bathroom, before any comments were made. still... he wasn't really disappointed when he heard Lupin get up to follow him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Zenigata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Zenigata's turn. I wrote this one the most recently, so there might still be stuff wrong with it, but I'd rather be done fussing with it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lupin identified the sound of Zenigata before he even saw him... from the unmistakable yelling the whole way down the hall, to the heavy footsteps getting progressively louder, attempting to find the right room. Lupin sighed to himself... of all the people to find him like this first. this was gonna be interesting.</p><p>Lupin already knew that the inspector would be looking pretty disheveled from the rest of the day’s events... he’d even lost his hat somewhere along the way, which wouldn’t be helping his mood. Lupin idly wondered if Jigen and Goemon might actually have to break him out of prison this time. but despite everything, Zenigata’s face upon bursting through the door was absolutely priceless. he just stared for a moment, slack jawed, eyes widening, face turning bright red. all of his bravado was gone in an instant.</p><p>“hey pops!” Lupin said, smiling like there was nothing abnormal about the situation at all.</p><p>Zenigata turned fully away from him, talking to the back wall of the room while he tried to get his bearings.</p><p>“L-Lupin...” he replied. “what ah... what’s all, um...”</p><p>“oh, this?” Lupin asked, rattling the cuffs. “well, see, you’ve been working pretty hard lately, so I figured I’d save you some trouble and just handcuff myself this time. convenient, isn’t it?”</p><p>Zenigata whipped around to look at him in confusion.</p><p>“what the...? is this some kind of weird..." he paused. "um. really weird... trick? if you think I won’t arrest you just because you’re...”</p><p>Zenigata trailed off, as if he’d lost his train of thought.</p><p>“where’s the brooch?” he asked instead, looking away again.</p><p>“pff. ask Fujiko. if you can find her,” Lupin said glumly.</p><p>Zenigata took another look around the room. clothes all over the floor, Lupin chained to the bed... he seemed to put two and two together.</p><p>“ha... ahahahaha! jeez, of course it was her... hahaha!”</p><p>Lupin scowled a little. why was the old man always so gleeful about seeing him get screwed over... not that Lupin himself was one to talk, but still. rude.</p><p>“so what, are those some kinda trick cuffs?” Zenigata asked.</p><p>“nah, they’re broken.”</p><p>“broken?"</p><p>“Fujiko did something to them... I actually can’t get them off.”</p><p>this sent Zenigata into another brief fit of laughter. it was almost as though he’d totally forgotten the more awkward details of Lupin’s current condition.</p><p>“okay okay... let’s see what we got here,” Zenigata said as he recovered from the humor of it all.</p><p>he walked over and immediately climbed onto the bed to see what was up with the handcuffs. no self awareness.</p><p>"what'd she do to them?" Lupin asked. "I can't see from here... all I know is I can't pick them."</p><p>"looks like she filled the keyhole with something. don't know what, but it's hardened... wait."</p><p>"what?"</p><p>"these cuffs are mine, damn it! I thought I lost these over a week ago! when did she even...?"</p><p>Zenigata leaned in even further, practically on top of Lupin, which was decidedly uncomfortable. when Lupin thought to himself that he'd really prefer the inspector with less clothes, it wasn't even because his mind was in the gutter... it was genuinely because of how Zenigata's big old trench coat hung off of him so that the lapels kept hitting Lupin in the face.</p><p>"hey... is it just you here this evening, or is the whole ICPO gonna come through that door in a minute?" Lupin asked.</p><p>"just me. overtime."</p><p>typical.</p><p>Zenigata was still going on about how he'd searched everywhere for those stupid handcuffs, when Lupin decided enough was enough. he was still really horny, he’d prefer not to go to jail, and Zenigata was too dense to take hints.</p><p>Lupin grabbed the part of the headboard he was attached to so he could pull himself up, face to face with Zenigata, and in the same motion, he hooked one of his legs around the inspector's waist. that maneuver managed to pull Zenigata down a bit... but he caught himself before his body actually came into contact with Lupin’s.</p><p>“Lupin, what the...”</p><p>Zenigata’s face perfectly reflected the slow realization of how this must look, and what Lupin’s intentions might be.</p><p>“oh no. nope. no... we are not doing this right now,” he said firmly. Lupin caught the little frantic edge in his tone though.</p><p>“come on, pops,” Lupin whined. “it’s been forever since we got to fool around like this!”</p><p>“that’s because we’re not supposed to ‘fool around’ at all! that is explicitly not in my job description!”</p><p>“didn’t stop us that one time in... what was it? Morocco? Venezuela?”</p><p>“jeez, Lupin, how are you getting those confused? they’re on completely different continents.”</p><p>“not the point... ooh! what about that one time in-”</p><p>“no, no, back up...” Zenigata interjected. “the point is, that wasn’t even supposed to happen! it was one time-”</p><p>“well...”</p><p>“okay fine, maybe two times.”</p><p>“sure, sure...” Lupin muttered.</p><p>“but I’m serious! ideally, it would be zero!”</p><p>“then why wasn’t it?”</p><p>Lupin’s tone had been all sharp and witty up until this point, but it was here that he decided to drop the snark for a moment. he was still smiling, but now he just seemed so playful and genuine... and if Zenigata was being honest with himself, this was why he was so drawn in. time and again, they’d go back and forth... ruining each other’s best laid plans in a simple, antagonistic game of cat and mouse. but every once in a while he’d do this. getting all sincere and stuff... it made things complicated. Zenigata was sentimental at heart. this was the part of Lupin he really found hardest to handle.</p><p>he couldn’t say that though... and Lupin had effectively left him stumped for quite a long moment with that question. now that Zenigata wasn’t resisting as much, Lupin pulled him in closer with his legs, and leaned in so he could speak in a lower tone next to his ear.</p><p>“I’ll tell you what I think,” Lupin continued. “I think you work too hard. no matter where I go, you’re always right there, you never take time off... if that’s how it’s gonna be, you should at least have some fun with it every once in a while.”</p><p>it was such a flimsy line of reasoning. the barest minimum excuse. why was it so convincing?</p><p>“you realize I could get fired for this,” Zenigata pointed out weakly. “guess you wouldn’t mind that though...”</p><p>“oh no, pops, I’d be devastated... I love getting chased around by you.”</p><p>Lupin was close enough for his lips to brush the side of Zenigata’s neck, and he could feel him jolt a little. it made Lupin wonder how long it had been since Zenigata had done this sort of thing with anyone at all. suddenly he really wanted to make this good... to make himself worth the trouble.</p><p>eagerly, Lupin began pressing kisses just behind Zenigata’s ear... his shirt collar came up too high to reach much else. he could feel Zenigata’s pulse through his skin, warm against his lips due to how flushed he was, and more importantly... he could also feel Zenigata’s willpower eroding.</p><p>"god damn it," Zenigata grumbled under his breath, letting himself sink down on top of Lupin.</p><p>he slid his hands up Lupin's sides before smothering him in a full embrace. there was something weirdly appealing about the contrast between the texture of his clothes, and Lupin's naked body. he could feel everything, including Lupin's erection, very clearly, even through the fabric. Zenigata figured his own arousal must’ve been obvious too... he could feel his cock, already stiffening, slotted right next to Lupin’s. at that point, Zenigata honestly just gave up, shoving his hips forward, and pressing Lupin into the pillows with a sharp, shaky exhale. the material of Zenigata’s pants wasn’t terribly comfortable, but Lupin was too turned on by the knowledge that Zenigata was already hard for him to care.</p><p>“ah, yeah, that’s it...” Lupin breathed. “aah... god yeah, fffuck. fuck me...”</p><p>Zenigata propped himself up enough to look at Lupin, expression half clouded with need.</p><p>“you serious?” he asked.</p><p>“oh god, absolutely.”</p><p>“you really want to... I mean, I didn’t exactly come prepared for any of this.”</p><p>“I did,” Lupin responded with a wink. “you never can tell what’s gonna go down with Fujiko. drawer in the bedside table.”</p><p>“for the life of me, I can’t understand how you and her are still... whatever you are to each other.”</p><p>“oh, yeah, because the two of us are so much simpler,” Lupin chided.</p><p>his smile at this point was really just obnoxious, and the worst part was how Zenigata’s first impulse was to kiss him. thinking about it made him feel weirdly more bashful than all the rest of this, so he didn’t think... he just let it happen. what was meant to be a short peck to shut him up lasted a lot longer than he’d intended... hard to pull away with Lupin enthusiastically nipping at his lower lip, and licking warmly into his mouth. when Zenigata finally managed to part with him, Lupin leaned after, lamenting the interruption. and even after that, Lupin watched with an absolutely charmed expression, while Zenigata hastily shed his coat and pants, and located the bottle that Lupin had been referring to.</p><p>Zenigata was still wearing his boxers and his shirt when he climbed back onto the bed, but Lupin said a silent thanks to fucking god for the sight anyway. Zenigata’s boxers were sitting enticingly low on his hips... the material wasn’t hiding much around the crotch area, and his shirt was hanging open exposing his chest and stomach. somehow, he still managed to look tentative... but Lupin didn’t wait before pulling him in with his legs again, this time with zero resistance.</p><p>their hips slotted together easily, separated by nothing but the thin fabric of Zenigata’s boxers, and Lupin could feel everything... a slight damp spot was forming where their cocks met, and Zenigata gasped like he hadn’t been touched in years. Lupin personally knew it hadn’t been quite that long, but he supposed it had been a while...? whatever. their past encounters weren’t important right now.</p><p>Lupin wanted to kiss Zenigata again, and chose to communicate this by turning his head and nibbling at Zenigata’s cheek, which was all he could really reach.</p><p>“h-hang on, just a...” Zenigata huffed.</p><p>he put a hand up to Lupin’s mouth, sitting up abruptly with the intention of getting him to lay off for a moment. Zenigata had accidentally dropped the bottle he’d just retrieved into the sheets somewhere, and needed to find it... if things went too much farther, they might not end up using it at all. unfortunately, Lupin had no intention of laying off, and chose to lick Zenigata’s newly accessible fingers, sucking the middle two into his mouth.</p><p>holy shit... that felt... absolutely obscene. Zenigata shivered at the slick, wet sensation of Lupin’s tongue, the soft feeling of the inside of his mouth, contrasted with the subtle scrape of his teeth... Lupin licked between the digits, in a way that made Zenigata’s stomach flip. fuck, he really needed to find the lube.</p><p>Zenigata’s free hand shuffled through the sheets, finding the bottle quickly, and popping the cap. he was almost reluctant to take his fingers back... Lupin certainly seemed to be enjoying himself, but Zenigata was nothing if not incredibly goal oriented, so he slid them out of Lupin’s mouth. Lupin, of course, took the opportunity to make that look and feel as suggestive as possible by sucking on them the whole way out. blushing hard, but with single minded determination, Zenigata squeezed some of the lube out onto his still wet fingers, not even bothering to wipe them off first.</p><p>“impatient?” Lupin teased, parting his legs a little.</p><p>Zenigata almost dropped the bottle again.</p><p>“you are making it really hard to keep wanting to do this, y’know that?” Zenigata grumbled.</p><p>that was a total lie and Lupin knew it... he laughed as Zenigata grabbed the back of one of his thighs with his clean hand and scooted in closer. Zenigata focused in and took his time. he ran his fingers down the crease of Lupin’s ass, rubbing over his hole, but not even trying to open him up just yet. it was slick, and messy, and Lupin could feel the pad of Zenigata’s finger catching right where he wanted it to sink in, even as he continued to tease. the stimulation was pleasant, but it made Lupin ache at how not nearly enough it was. Zenigata’s fingers just kept passing over without actually going in, and it was actually going to drive him crazy.</p><p>“fuck, okay, can you just...?” Lupin panted.</p><p>“heh... impatient?” Zenigata replied, parroting Lupin’s earlier tone.</p><p>Lupin looked scandalized, right up until Zenigata plunged two fingers in at once, making him throw his head back and moan loudly. Lupin was already relaxed enough that everything slid easily, but the intrusion was still sudden, and intense. Lupin tried to move himself towards the feeling of those fingers curling into him, pressing against the sensitive, soft places inside of him in a rhythm, with just enough pressure... Zenigata was definitely talented. a third finger stretched him even further open, but Lupin was honestly so ready at this point... he wasn’t going to last two seconds if things didn’t move along.</p><p>“fuck, ah, pops! please fuckfuckfuck... I need you in me... please...” Lupin rambled.</p><p>without so much as another quip to offer, Zenigata did as requested...  shoving his boxers down and using a bit more lube to slick himself up. he brought his hips forward to align Lupin with his cock, and groaned as he sank in with little resistance. Zenigata paused for a moment, fully embedded in Lupin, and just breathed heavily in time with the rise and fall of Lupin’s own heaving chest.</p><p>moving in close, Zenigata lazily kissed Lupin once again as his hips began to rock into him... gently at first. Zenigata was barely pulling back before pushing in again, over and over, with short, slow, fluid movements. he could already feel the warmth spreading through his stomach, and Lupin, pressing small sounds into his mouth...</p><p>Lupin was apparently getting impatient though, because he suddenly dug his heels into the small of Zenigata’s back, moaning as it drove him deeper.</p><p>“come on... more...!” Lupin panted close to his mouth.</p><p>Zenigata obediently leaned forward, bracing himself with his arms, and began fucking into Lupin harder. Lupin’s thighs spread wide to accommodate him eagerly, his voice pitching higher in breathy, punched out sounds... Zenigata’s hips snapped forward, again and again, making Lupin tremble on each thrust. the tension was building up fast inside him... he wasn’t going to last.</p><p>based on the sound of him, neither was Zenigata. he was huffing Lupin’s name out in harsh breaths, over and over, and the way his voice wobbled, and his thighs shook, told Lupin that he was right on the edge, ready to tip over it very soon.</p><p>understanding this, Zenigata reached between them and started pumping Lupin’s cock with smooth, efficient strokes. Lupin’s back arched off of the bed, gasping harshly as he came all over himself. the tension in his body directly translated to pressure around Zenigata, who tipped forward, pressing his face into Lupin’s chest and moaning, open mouthed, as his own pleasure hit it’s peak.</p><p>their earlier noise ceded into tired panting, and the two of them stayed frozen in place for a long moment. when Zenigata pulled out, Lupin shuddered from the lingering sensitivity.</p><p>“whoooo...” Lupin sighed. “you still got it old man.”</p><p>“shut up, I’m not that old.”</p><p>“ha! yeah, well, you should prove it to me like this more often.”</p><p>“and you should stop stealing anything that isn’t nailed down, but we both know how that goes,” Zenigata said as he climbed gingerly off of the bed.</p><p>“hey, wait... where are you going?” Lupin whined.</p><p>“hang on, hang on, I’m just cleaning up a bit.”</p><p>Zenigata grabbed his discarded pants and disappeared into the bathroom. when he reappeared a moment later, he was carrying a damp rag and looked a lot more put together. he was just about to walk over and clean Lupin up, already contemplating how he was going to detach him from the bed, when they both heard the door open.</p><p>“holy shit... inspector?!” Jigen yelped.</p><p>he would’ve gone for his gun, but the fact that the guy looked so casual was really throwing him off... he wasn’t wearing his usual hat and coat... why was his shirt open? and was Lupin cuffed to the bed naked??</p><p>Zenigata was red as a tomato at this point, yelling about how this was all Fujiko's fault, and he had nothing to do with this, and Jigen should just forget he saw anything. he tossed the rag onto Lupin’s stomach, quickly grabbed the stuff he wasn’t already wearing, and bustled past Jigen out the door.</p><p>“what, you’re not gonna arrest me?” Jigen called after him.</p><p>“some other time,” Zenigata shouted back, without breaking stride.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>